The Microscopy & Imaging Shared Resource (MISR) was established in 1989 to provide 1) access to an array of well-maintained instrumentation for Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) investigators wishing to apply light microscopy and image analysis to cancer research and 2) the expertise, training and reagents necessary for investigators to make optimal use of the instruments available. The MISR provides instrumentation for bright-field microscopy, routine fluorescence microscopy and more advanced applications, including confocal microscopy, microinjection, total internal reflection microscopy (TIRF), multispectral emission imaging, fluorescence lifetime imaging, Frster resonance energy transfer (FRET), fluorescence recovery after photobleaching (FRAP) and deep tissue multiphoton imaging. Live cell, time-lapse imaging is possible using five different wide-field and confocal systems. Using MetaMorph v7.8.13 offline image analysis and Volicity v6.3.0 3D Image Analysis Software, MISR develops automated routines for users carrying out common assays, such as cell tracking, proliferation, studies of mitosis and apoptosis plus angiogenesis experiments. The MISR also supports cytogenetics and molecular cytogenetics services and provides the following: ? Access to nine major digital microscope workstations, transmission electron microscope and stand-alone image analysis workstations. It also supports 16 image analysis software licenses in individual laboratories. ? Expert advice, training and assistance with sophisticated microscopy and image analysis approaches in cancer research. Since the last submission, the MISR 1) replaced an aging confocal system with a new highly capable Leica SP8 AOBS laser scanning confocal microscope, 2) upgraded the TIRF system with a new camera and a coded stage that extends the imaging modalities available and 3) currently supports multiple high-impact studies demonstrating the interaction between distinct cell surface molecules in tumorigenesis and inflammation. The MISR Director, M. Johnson, PhD, leads a team with a wealth of expertise in light and electron microscopy plus image analysis. In 2017, 20 LCCC members representing all four Research Programs (Breast Cancer [BC], Cancer Prevention and Control [CPC], Experimental Therapeutics [ET], and Molecular Oncology [MO]) used the MISR.